Rented Love
by Sparkly Boo
Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is Japan's wealthiest CEO of the Hitsugaya foundation, and is often dubbed as "Number One". What will happen when Number One "rents" Number Two as a girlfriend to please his Grandmother, believing that she is just another poor girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rented Love**

**Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is Japan's wealthiest CEO of the Hitsugaya foundation, and is often dubbed as "Number One". What will happen when Number One "rents" Number Two as a girlfriend to please his Grandmother, believing that she is just another poor girl?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Whatsoever.  
>_<strong>

**Chapter One  
>_<strong>

"Mr. Hitsugaya, your Grandmother is on the line and wishes to talk to you," reported a buxom secretary with her long, wavy strawberry blonde hair bundled in a loose bun on her head, with a few strands pulling free. A black pen was carelessly placed on her right ear, and it toppled slightly to the side ever so often, as if threatening to fall down.

"Thank you, Ms. Matsumoto. Please transfer her call to my office," replied an extremely handsome man with hair as pure as untouched snow and eyes a piercing turquiose.

"Of course," the elegant secretary left, and within seconds, Hitsugaya's office was filled with his Grandmother's regal voice.

"Shiro," Hitsugaya's Grandmother addressed him with his childish nickname, the one that Momo Hinamori, his ex- fiancé had given him. The Hitsugaya and Hinamori family had always been close friends, so an arranged marriage between the two families' heirs wasn't surprising, but once Momo's family business went into debt, Hitsugaya's Grandmother cancelled the marriage plan immediately and gave the Hinamori family the cold shoulder.

"Yes, Grandmother?" The white-haired male replied, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Have you found the girl yet? I know cancelling the marriage plan was a rash decision on my part, but I _won't_ see you married to an ex-Number Five," snapped his Grandmother sharply, her temper giving way. Her grandson was nearing the age of twenty-five, and God knew how many years she had ahead of her. She wanted to hold her great-grandson just once before joining Heaven.

"No, not yet. I apologize," Hitsugaya sighed into the phone, knowing a long rant was coming.

"You have until the end of this week," said his Grandmother, exasperated. She hung up without a good-bye, leaving a bewildered Hitsugaya to continue to stare at the now dead phone. Had his Grandmother just let him go without a twenty-minute rant on how he was the only heir to the Hitsugaya fortune, and now that he was nearing twenty-five, it would be best to find a befitting wife? He finally let go of the phone, and began to rub his sore temples, knowing a headache was inevitable. He decided to use his last resort decision, knowing he was going to regret and pay for it later.

"MS. MATSUMOTO!" He cried out, his smooth voice ringing throughout the whole building.

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya?" questioned the CEO's loyal secretary as she poked her head through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Come in. And shut the door behind you," Hitsugaya said urgently, tapping his slender index finger on his marble desk. Rangiku did as she was told with a small grin on her face; seeing her boss having lost even one-tenth of his cool was definitely _not_ an everyday thing. She sat down on one of the luxuriously plush chairs; a chair that even normal CEOs couldn't afford.

"It's about getting a girlfriend isn't it?" answered Matsumoto, beating Hitsugaya to the chase.

"That's right," sighed Hitsugaya, not the least bit surprised at Matsumoto's knowledge. She was, of course, know as the "Queen of Gossip" around here. "Do you have a plan of any sort?"

"Well," started Matsumoto, "I don't see why you don't go to the marriage set-ups arranged by your Grandmother," Matsumoto raised both hands, preventing her boss from cutting in her sentence, "but, have you ever thought about "renting" a girlfriend?"

"... Renting a girlfriend? Like, how you rent a car or a house?" Hitsugaya asked, stunned at where the conversation was leading to. Matsumoto rolled her baby blue pools at her boss' knowledge of the love world. Sure, he was the big CEO and heir of the Hitsugaya foundation, he was "Number One" of Japan, he was 6'0" with lightly tanned muscles, and he had girls swooning over him where ever he went, but when it came to love, he was an absolute newbie. His only love experience was with Momo Hinamori, his ex-fiancé, and their closest moment was a hug on Christmas. Which, to Matsumoto, did _NOT_ count as love.

"Yes, kind of like that. You basically pay money to a girl and she pretends to be your girlfriend for as long as you want her to be. But, mind you, if you want to hug or kiss her or make her do something out of the contract, you'll have to pay extra," she explained to her boss, not unlike how a teacher taught an eager student how multiplication worked. "But, it's not like you can't afford it or anything," she added as an afterthought after considering her boss' obvious wealth.

"And... Where can I find... Such a girl?" asked Hitsugaya slowly, calculating any cons of the plan suggested by his secretary at the same time.

"Oh, many places! Pubs, clubs, malls, in dark alle-", Matsumoto, seeing the color drain off of her boss' face, especially at the last one, quickly closed her crimson-lipstick coated mouth. "Basically... Everywhere. Pay a pretty girl that's single a lot of money and she's yours."

"So, are you implying that there is no specific business or location where they rent girlfriends?" asked Hitsugaya, realizing his question sounded dumb after he said it. Rangiku stared at him, not believing what her boss had just said. She would have laughed, but she knew the result was that her monthly pay would suffer. Oh well. She could laugh at home later.

"Of course not! What, pretty girls are just going to wait around until a guy "rents" them? Who's that stupid?" replied Rangiku, a goofy smile on her features. Hitsugaya coughed, looking away.

"Well, I'll entrust you with looking for a suitable girlfriend, I suppose," said Hitsugaya, sighing. He wouldn't be caught dead in a ... pub.

"Any requirements? Like, height, hair, how pretty she is, or what style clothes she wears..." inquired Matsumoto, whipping out a notebook from nowhere and looking around for a pen in her pockets until she remembered the one on her ear.

"You should know my Grandmother by now," replied the CEO, ready to get back to work.

"A traditional girl that is at least half a foot shorter than you with a natual hair color and has never gotten a perm before. Ideally, she should wear a kimono everywhere, but due to this generation, only around the house and in festivals. She should be pretty with no make-up on and able to turn heads. Am I right?"

"And able to play a variety of instruments," deadpanned Hitsugaya, not bothering to look up from the pile of papers in front of him which, to him, needed his undivided attention.

But, because of this.

He wasn't able to see the devilish smile on his secretary's face as she wrote down the last detail on her notebook.  
>_<p>

**End Of Chapter 1**  
><strong>_<strong>

**I started this chapter like, a billion years ago, and I never finished it. Awk'z. So I decided to finish it, LOL. I probably won't be updating the next chapter in a while...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rented Love**

**Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is Japan's wealthiest CEO of the Hitsugaya foundation, and is often dubbed as "Number One". What will happen when Number One "rents" Number Two as a girlfriend to please his Grandmother, believing that she is just another poor girl?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Whatsoever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

* * *

><p>Matsumoto smirked.<p>

It wasn't quite hard to find her, really. (Her height really didn't help though.)

She only had to follow the longing in the men's eyes at the lust-laced bar, and ta-da!

There she was.

Standing at an amusing height of 5'2", she wore daring, black stilettoes that were at least three inches. She was still short though. She had adorned a glittery black Armani Exchange dress, though, this girl knew her policies well. Her dress wasn't too short, and no cleavage was seen. Either that, or she didn't have one.

Lush, midnight black locks shaped her face; a milky pale face adorned with two large, unblinking violet-hued orbs that were laced with dark, long eyelashes; a small button nose; and a pink-tinted pouty mouth.

Matsumoto could see why she attracted the guys to the point that they would kill someone to have her.

Number Two's beauty was no joke.

Matsumoto slowly walked towards Number Two, not unlike a predator slowly circling its prey. Her heels clicked on the floor in a steady, rhythmic pace, a calming contrast against the blaring music in the background. She grinned seductively at any man daring to glance in her direction.

Number Two, having long sensed that someone was on to her, turned around and gave Matsumoto a slight smile as she neared.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting you in person, Ms. Rangiku Matsumoto?" she asked in a melodic voice that could've put any person into a trance, man or woman. Her hypnotic gaze never left the taller woman, who was wondering how she knew her whole name.

_'This girl's good,'_ thought Matsumoto, loving the challenge that Number Two had laid out for her.

"You can thank Number One," slurred the strawberry blonde, content as she watched the younger woman fall into her well-planned trap.

Her honey-covered smile wavered and became forced. "... As I expected from Number One's secretary. What can I do for you?" she asked innocently, suspicion radiating from her very body.

"Oh, nothing much..." Matsumoto suddenly said, feigning disinterest at the topic. On the inside though, she was jumping up and down gleefully. Number Two had fallen for her trap!

And she wasn't about to escape anytime soon.

"Oh, but I'm sure there's _something_," Number Two urged on, her voice thin.

Rangiku continued to peer at her perfectly manicured nails, clucking when she saw the little chip on her fourth finger. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just that Number One... Needs a girl."

Number Two's mouth opened slightly in suprise, but closed it right away. "Are you implying that...?"

Matsumoto felt a grin tug at her lips, but she held it in. "Yes. I want you to pretend to be his girlfriend."

"What's in it for me?" Number Two asked suspiciously, eyeing the secretary with caution. Matsumoto chose to ignore the evil eye she was currently given.

"I won't start with money. Everyone knows that Number Two is a billionaire. So, how about just being in on the fun?" the strawberry blonde purred.

"The fun, huh? I like that," smiled the petite girl. "I'm in."

_'Got her.'_

"But, in order to hide your identity, you'll be pretending to be a poor girl. That's all I require from you. The rest is up to you and your acting," Matsumoto informed Number Two while they quickly swapped phone numbers.

"A challenge, huh? Guess this means I'll have to go home and change. When should I meet up with you?" the petite billionaire asked, paying the bartender graciously for the drink she had ordered.

"How about in two hours?"

"Perfect," Number Two said as she started to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Rangiku nearly shouted over the music.

"Rukia Kuchiki," the girl replied without turning back.

_'Rukia Kuchiki, huh? The fun's about to start,'_ Matsumoto thought to herself as she swayed out of the bar, catching many guys checking her out on the way.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hitsugaya!" The white-haired male in question raised his eyebrows slightly, annoyed with his secretary's vivacious nature.<p>

"What is it?" he inquired, his fingers already pinching the two sides of the bridge of his nose. Her "energetic" and boisterous voice gave him a headache.

"I found you a girlfriend!" Hitsugaya raised a thin eyebrow at this and chose to ignore the mindless grin on the older woman's face.

"Tell me you didn't find her in a dark alley so that I can reassured somewhat with your capabilities."

"I didn't find her in a dark alley," parroted Matsumoto as she tried to copy the emotionless tone of her boss. "But, but, she's a real catch! Just wait until you see her!"

"I can't wait," Hitsugaya replied sarcastically, mentally rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, shoot me, this is the shortest thing I've ever written in my whole life.  
>I most likely won't be updating this story... Ever. Maybe. Probably. Sorry guys.<strong>


End file.
